This proposal deals with the design and preparation of agents potentially useful for visualization of tumors of steroid target organs such as the adrenal, prostate, and mammary glands, and for the diagnosis and study of diseases which may affect the adrenal gland. The kinetics of the distribution of the proposed agents will be studied in experimental animals. Thin-layer chromatography, high-pressure liquid chromatography, and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy will be used to purify, identify, and quantitate the proposed agents. The proposed agents will be synthesized to contain F-18. The kinetics of their distribution and their potential as radiopharmaceuticals for visualization of the steroid target organs will be evaluated.